


A melhor escolha

by strawb3rry



Category: JO1, Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluffy, JO1 - Freeform, M/M, alpha!Ren, human!takumi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawb3rry/pseuds/strawb3rry
Summary: Em seus vinte anos de vida ele nunca imaginou que iria se apaixonar por um alpha.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	A melhor escolha

**Author's Note:**

> Oie, eu não escrevo tem um tempo, então tudo isso é bastante resumido e também não foi revisado! Espero que você goste!!!

Ninguém soube exatamente quando ou como começou, mas há quase cem anos os lobisomens haviam se tornado públicos, determinando a sua existência e reivindicando um lugar dentro da sociedade. No princípio foi tomado como uma ameaça a soberania da humanidade, porém parecia burrice brigar com uma população de pessoas com habilidades desconhecidas. E, mesmo após anos, ainda havia muitos mistérios sobre tais pessoas. Apesar de existir milhares de sites e artigos na internet que classificavam e determinavam o funcionamento da nova dinâmica. Era de senso comum o conhecimento de que existiam alphas, betas e ômegas sendo chamado, cientificamente, de segundo sexo. 

Mas nunca houve exatamente um consenso sobre como se deu a existência dos lobisomens, afinal eles nunca haviam se pronunciado exatamente sobre nada. Deixando quase todas as informações sobre eles em segredo. Tinham pesquisadores que acreditavam que essas pessoas co-existiam junto aos humanos comuns desde o princípio e por volta do século vinte haviam crescido em número de forma que se esconder foi impossível. Outros acreditavam na evolução a partir da espécie humana e até existiam artigos que defendiam os novos gêneros secundários como produto de experiências genéticas – o que era tomado como ofensa para os lobisomens, até onde ele sabia. Mas além disso não haviam muitas informações sobre o que era realmente diferente entre humanos e alphas, betas e ômegas. Além da transformação, é claro.

No colégio havia sido ensinado que pessoas com gêneros secundários costumavam formar bandos, com uma ligação tão forte que o bando inteiro era reconhecido como uma família apesar de não compartilharem o mesmo sobrenome ou linhagem sanguínea, mesmo que fosse comum que membros de uma mesma família formasse um bando. E que um deles costumava ser líder, geralmente um Alpha, mas existiam casos onde ômegas e betas assumiam a função. Foi na escola que Takumi aprendeu que parte deles conseguiam se transformar em lobos, alguns completamente e outros apenas uma meia forma. Porém todo o resto permanecia um grande mistério. E apesar de ter estudado com betas e ômegas, ele realmente nunca cogitou os aborrecer com perguntas, principalmente por parecerem tão fechados aos demais estudantes. Lobisomens eram protetores e desconfiados.

Em seus vinte anos de vida ele nunca imaginou que iria se apaixonar por um alpha.

Honestamente Takumi não havia percebido a princípio, mas havia um rapaz que parecia ter se mudado recentemente e que quase sempre estava na loja de conveniência onde ele trabalhava. Sua aparência não era comum da região, apesar de várias pessoas diferentes frequentarem o lugar diariamente, raramente voltavam, a menos que morassem por perto. Ele acabou percebendo a presença recorrente de Ren pela quarta vez que ele frequentava a loja, principalmente por seus cabelos prateados e forma como ele se vestia. Mas naquele dia a aparência bonita do homem não tinha sido o principal motivo que levou Takumi a prestar atenção nele. A loja em que trabalhava não poderia ser classificada como pequena, apesar de também não ser enorme. Mas haviam dois caixas e geralmente dois ou três funcionários trabalhavam por turno. O que era o caso naquela manhã chuvosa.

Ele estava trabalhando junto com os irmãos Watanabe e tinha apenas os três na loja quando Ren entrou. Takumi conhecia os dois irmãos bem o suficiente para saber que a forma como o corpo dos dois ficou tensa era anormal, assim como eles cheiravam o ar como se tentassem distinguir um cheiro que ele não capaz de sentir. Para ele tudo estava normal. Demorou poucos segundos para que ele percebesse a entrada do homem, apesar do sino na porta ter avisado. Afinal Ren havia permanecido na porta, com os olhos abaixados, como se buscasse alguma permissão. Honestamente tudo parecia bastante estranho, mas a tensão era palpável demais para que ele questionasse alguma coisa. Então ele apenas assistiu quando Ren se moveu pela loja, pegando algumas coisas e as levando até o caixa, saindo assim que pagou. A visita foi a mais rápida dele e assim que ele saiu os gêmeos respiraram de alívio.

Foi inevitável para Takumi não os questionar, a curiosidade era óbvia em sua voz. "Aquele homem era algum criminoso? Nós podemos ligar para a polícia." Os dois viraram para ele quase de imediato, o mais novo quase começando a rir, como se a possibilidade fosse um pouco absurda, não demorando a responder. "Não, não. Quer dizer, não sabemos, mas ele é um alpha. Um tipo de alpha não ameaçador." O mais velho começou, gesticulando. “Ele foi educado, maioria dos alphas apenas entra nos lugares sem se importar, a menos que tenha um outro alpha, só então eles pedem desculpas.” Ele completou e Takumi assentiu, confuso por alguns instantes até perceber que provavelmente os gêmeos eram lobisomens, assim como o rapaz que havia frequentado a loja e, se Ren era um alpha, provavelmente os gêmeos eram betas ou omegas. Aquela provavelmente foi uma das raras vezes que ele conseguia alguma outra informação além da padrão sobre lobisomens então Takumi não questionou mais, prestando atenção em um grupo de estudantes que havia entrado na loja. 

Demorou mais uma semana até que Ren voltasse para a loja, acenando para os gêmeos – e Takumi – de forma amigável antes de desaparecer no meio das prateleiras, a tensão do primeiro encontro dos três não mais existia e o rapaz de cabelos prateados logo foi até o caixa de Takumi com uma variedade de comida, daquela vez ele se apresentou, indicando que seu nome era Kawashiri Ren e parecendo nervoso por algum motivo. A situação lhe parecia comum, exceto pelos risos de um dos gêmeos. Mas Ren não parecia se importar com o fato, acenando novamente antes de sair da loja. 

Da próxima vez que Ren entrou na loja, apenas alguns dias depois, ele carregava um pote de biscoitos. Não era algo incomum que clientes entrassem na loja carregando coisas, porém Ren não caminhou até as prateleiras como fazia normalmente. Ele tinha caminhado até o caixa de Takumi, colocando o pote de biscoitos – que parecia maior visto de perto – e um bilhete em cima do balcão na frente de Takumi, que não compreendia nada naquele instante. Ele acabou olhando para Ren, que tinha o rosto completamente vermelho, parecendo querer esconder o rosto. Takumi estava em choque demais para demonstrar alguma coisa e ele assistiu em silêncio quando Ren deixou a loja. 

Takumi não pensou muito, abrindo o pequeno bilhete e percebendo que tinha um número de telefone junto ao nome de Ren, passando a comer os biscoitos no tempo livre que tinha. A situação parecia óbvia, ainda que ele não entendesse a necessidade dos biscoitos, não que ele estivesse reclamando. Geralmente as pessoas apenas convidavam as outras para sair, sem qualquer presente. 

Obviamente a situação não poderia ser tão fácil quanto ele esperava que fosse. Na troca de turnos um dos gêmeos – o único que assumiria o caixa durante a noite – pareceu cheirar os biscoitos quase imediatamente, não dando tempo para que Takumi simplesmente fugisse para casa. "Oh. Aquele alpha está te cortejando." Ele indicou, apontando para o frasco de biscoitos quase vazio, o bilhete não estava visível, mas Takumi tinha a impressão de que ele poderia sentir o cheiro de qualquer maneira. "Cortejando?" Ele acabou perguntando, seguindo o amigo pela loja. A escolha de palavras era curiosa, já que ninguém mais usava cortejar para se referir ao interesse de alguém por uma pessoa. “Sim, quando um lobisomem tem interesse por alguém que pode ser o seu companheiro eles cortejam a pessoa, dando presentes.” Ele começou, fazendo uma pausa para colocar a blusa com a logomarca da loja. “Os presentes mostram que ele pode ser um bom companheiro, se você não quiser pode recusar os presentes dele.”

Ele parecia entediado ao falar tudo aquilo, como se fosse algo que estava habituado a explicar e Takumi poderia entender que lobisomens eram pessoas privadas em relação aos seus costumes, mas não era como se ele pudesse simplesmente procurar tudo na internet, consciente de que não haveria resultados sólidos. Naquele momento lhe parecia mortificante a possibilidade de questionar Ren diretamente, principalmente por ele parecer ter um interesse romantico nele. “Se você aceitar os presentes dele, ele vai entender como uma coisa positiva, mas como você é humano ele ainda vai perguntar se você realmente está bem com isso.” Ele concluiu com um sorriso e Takumi assentiu, com a cabeça cheia de pensamentos. 

Enquanto estava no metrô ele tinha pensado se deveria enviar uma mensagem a Ren. Ele tinha parecido tímido naquela manhã e era realmente fofa a forma como ele tinha agido. Além dele ser definitivamente bonito e gentil. Obviamente eles ainda não se conheciam, então parecia natural que pudessem conversar de algum modo. E, com o coração acelerado, ele enviou uma mensagem para Ren. Com o pensamento de que ele provavelmente já tinha lido o seu nome no uniforme de trabalho, então ele saberia quem era o "Takumi" que havia o adicionado e enviado mensagem. 

A resposta não demorou a vir, fazendo com que ele se sentisse nervoso por algum motivo que não conseguia realmente pontuar. Ren tinha uma foto bonita e Takumi sentia o rosto quente à medida que começaram a trocar mensagens, quase perdendo a estação da sua casa. Eles continuaram a conversar e haviam detalhes sobre Ren que ele descobriu, como o fato dele ter um irmão e ser um dançarino habilidoso – ele tinha enviado um vídeo, depois que Takumi o persuadiu com uma selfie que o envergonhou até o último fio de cabelo.

Durante as próximas semanas parecia certo conversar com Ren por mensagens e nos períodos de tempo que ele visitava a loja onde Takumi trabalhava, sempre levando presentes que variavam entre comida e pequenos objetos como pulseiras. Eles também tinham saído algumas vezes e a cada dia parecia certo o que eles tinham, apesar de raramente segurarem as mãos e nunca terem trocado beijos. Takumi sabia que Ren deveria ter provas do que o que ele sentia era correspondido, afinal seu coração parecia saltar do peito toda vez que eles se aproximavam e ele não conseguia parar de sorrir sempre que Ren estava por perto.

Eles se viam há quase dois meses quando o comportamento de Ren mudou, não era algo significativo e absurdo, mas foi impossível para Takumi não notar que sempre que se viam ele o abraçava ou passava a mão pelo seu pescoço, seus olhos sempre olhando para algum ponto entre a boca e a clavícula de Takumi em algo que ele não conseguia compreender exatamente. Parecia bobo e honestamente ele tinha medo que Ren parasse caso ele questionasse, era um contato físico que ele vinha ansiando. 

Mas a questão tinha saído de sua boca antes que ele pudesse se controlar. Eles estavam caminhando pela rua, após o turno de Takumi e Ren se mantinha em proximidade, com os dedos quase tocando os dele. Era um costume deles que um buscasse o outro, mesmo que não morassem perto, ainda era um tempo que eles conseguiam passar juntos. Então Takumi acabou perguntando, assim que eles se afastaram da rua onde ele trabalhava. 

"Existe algo acontecendo? Você tem estado mais perto." Ele indicou, sem saber como explicar a situação. Eles já tinham conversado sobre o cortejo antes, uma conversa que pareceu deixar os dois tímidos, mas Ren tinha confirmado o interesse amoroso que tinha. E Takumi tinha concordado com os avanços. Mas parecia diferente, principalmente por Ren ter percebido o que ele estava falando. "Desculpa, Takumi. Eu te incomodei?" Ren questionou e ele negou, sem saber como falar que a proximidade física era desejada. "Não me incomodou, eu gosto." Ele acabou falando, sentindo o rosto queimar e o coração acelerar, fazendo com que Ren parasse de andar.

"Eu... Meu lobo sente vontade de te reivindicar." Ren começou, seu rosto também assumindo um tom avermelhado, Takumi não tinha certeza do que era, mas não parecia algo ruim. "Deixar meu cheiro em você me deixa mais calmo" E Takumi assentiu, sentindo a própria respiração engatar, consciente de que Ren podia sentir o seu coração acelerado. "Eu gosto quando você está perto de mim." Ele indicou, abraçando o Kawashiri e sentido o batimento dele bater quase em sequência com o seu. Takumi realmente gostava dele e sabia que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos, parecia natural como respirar ter os braços de Ren ao redor do seu corpo. Ele parecia satisfeito pelo abraço, enfiando o rosto no pescoço de Takumi e respirando fundo, como se seus sentidos fossem ruins e ele precisasse sentir o cheiro dele. O suspiro que veio de Takumi com a ação foi inevitável e crescia mais o desejo de beijá-lo.

Honestamente ele não sabia onde conseguia coragem, mas parecia que sempre que estava com Ren ele era tomado por uma confiança que conseguia vencer a sua timidez. Então ele se afastou, segurando o rosto de Ren e o beijando sem esperar. Era apenas um selar de lábios, mas aquele simples contato quase enlouqueceu os batimentos cardíacos dele. Que se afastou após alguns segundos. "Eu quero que você seja meu namorado."


End file.
